


But Nothing Feels Like Home (Like You Babe)

by damniamgay



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, will be tagging as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: 100 words everyday from yours truly, it's just gonna be super gay and fluffy and cute. Trust me





	1. How Do You Even Survive?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I love you more than you will ever know by Never Shout Never

“You cannot just put a plaster over a hole you made!” Beca cried out after seeing Emily pulling her elbow out. 

"Sorry..." Pouting and deftly hiding the box of plasters in her back pocket.

Beca sighed, placing her hands on Emily's waist, "How do you even survive?" 

Emily wrapped her arms around her neck giggling, "Hope." Beca laughed and kissed Emily before forcing their partition quickly, "I expect you to fix the hole on your day off tomorrow." 

Emily turned around and placed another plaster over it, patting it gently. "Done!" Beca walked off groaning however with a huge smile.


	2. Hey Boo

Emily jumped out from behind their bedroom door trying to scare Beca, “Boo!”

Beca hardly jumped and continued getting her phone, “Hey babe.”

Emily pouted, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. “I didn’t scare you.”

Shrugging, Beca turned around, “Were you supposed to?”

Emily stared at her questioningly, “Well, duh! When do you normally shout boo?” Beca shrugged and cupped Emily’s cheeks and smiled lovingly, “You aren’t scary baby, I’m sorry.” 

“You should fear me, I am the monster beneath your bed!” She said imitating a ‘scary’ voice.

“You’re too precious sometimes.” Beca cooed before kissing Emily’s nose lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written just before midnight and posted just after, might write today's on now as well!  
> Leave me prompts, kudos or anything you want!


	3. Dino-snore

“Did you go shopping?” Beca asked, looking at the bags thrown messily across the floor. Emily popped her head up from a drawer, “Yeah! Look I got cutlery like you wanted!”

Beca walked over to Emily pointing into the drawer, “You bought a dinosaur set?”

Emily nodded enthusiastically, looking over to Beca uncertainly, “You like them, right?”

Beca picked up a stegosaurus knife, “Like them? I love them, honestly your best purchase yet!” Emily fist-pumped. “So, go full-on nerd with me, tell me about your favourite dinosaurs.”

Eagerly, Emily ranted about how brontosauruses were the best dinosaurs to ever exist.


	4. Vegas Baby!

“We got married by accident, like, three weeks ago and haven’t bothered to do anything about it.” Emily shrugged along with Beca and looked at the ring on her finger.

“How do you even get married accidentally?” Chloe asked, going totally Mum Friend on them.

“We were drunk, and in Vegas.” Beca summarised, Emily nodded in agreement.

“They say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas but our marriage is very much official.” Beca held her hand out for a high-five and Emily clapped it, entwining their fingers together, “I love you too, babe.”

Chloe stared at them in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Whammy! Leave kudos, comment and follow me on tumblr: @damniamgay


	5. A Big Bag of Dicks

“With all due respect, you can eat a bag of dicks!” Beca spat out causing Emily to snort childishly. She shot her a death stare and pulled her away, “Woah, you’re cramping my style, babe!” Beca said grinning slightly.

“I’m sorry!” Emily said through giggles, trying to compose herself but failing ultimately. “It was just such a funny burn!” She held her hand out for a high-five. Beca rolled her eyes but obliged the younger woman.

“I didn’t realise I was dating an actual twelve-year-old.” She rolled her eyes once more, this time more lovingly.

“You love it.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking next week will be trimberly week, what you thinking? Also I managed to squeeze this in with four minutes to spare! Proud


	6. No Ceiling Fans or Sinks Were Harmed

When Beca came home from a whole day of dealing with assholes, she was not expecting to see Emily stood on top of their kitchen counter wielding a rolling pin. “Heyyyyy…!” Emily tried, but the pained look on her face said it all. But before Beca could even ask her what she was doing, the ceiling fan crashed into their new sink.

Emily jumped down, still wielding the rolling pin. “I can explain, I promise.” Emily proceeded to explain her elaborate story about being a ‘hero’.

“Please stop, your stupidity is hurting my brain. I love you, but shut up."


	7. Not So Subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this prompt sent into my submissions on tumblr ages ago and I never knew how to write it and this is what I came up with, so this is for that anonymous prompt giver from a few months ago!

Fat Amy strolled into rehearsal, late, only this time bearing a smug grin. “Amy, you’re late.” Beca monotonously said, not looking up from her laptop. Amy walked up to her and pulled her in, “I know your secret Shawshank.”

Remaining neutral, “What secret?”

“You know, the one about you and giraffe legs over there.” She gestured over to Emily.

“You’re crazy.” Beca shrugged Amy off and thought before asking, “How’d you know?”

“I don’t miss anything, especially that hickey that Emily hasn’t covered up that well on her neck. I thought you’d be less of a biter.” She winked playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd only be right to finish bemily week with Fat Amy, so Trimberly week is up next so prepare yourselves for some gay-ass superheroes! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave kudos, comments and stuff like that


	8. Boredom Leads To...

“Kim, if I look at this book one more time I’m gonna rip it apart.” Trini whined, smashing her face down into her science textbook. 

They had agreed to have a studydate which sounded appealing to Trini from the word ‘date’ but to find out that they would actually be studying, was a downside. “We could be doing much more fun things.” Trini said, dropping her voice an octave and suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. 

Kim threw her pillow at Trini laid on the end of her bed. Smirking, she threw the pillow back.

“Oh, it’s on!” 

“You bet it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of Trimberly week from the prompt of procrastination by lightbluenymphadora (sorry if I spelt that wrong)


	9. You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

“Don’t call me that!” Trini whined.

Kim pouted, “But it’s your name, Sunshine!”

Trini scratched the back of her neck awkwardly before looking up at Kim with a grin, “I know…but not in front of Zack. He bullies me.”

Kim held Trini’s face with her hands, “Do I need to beat someone up for you, Sunshine!” .

Trini laughed light-heartedly, “No…I can deal with Zack.”

“Hey, Sunshine! It’s funny ‘cause it’s ironic.” Trini kissed Kim’s cheek before running off to Zack.

“Which nut do you want cracking? Left or right, your choice!”

Kim laughed lovingly at her girlfriend’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started back up again, and I already hate it so much. But it's fine I'm only there for nine months before GCSE's and then go back for another two or three years for A-Levels. God, I hate myself. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave some prompts for me on here or tumblr and be sure to leave some kudos so I know you're enjoying what I'm writing!


	10. Pizza Bites

“Who can stop me from eating all these amazing pizza bites for breakfast? The answer is no one. No one on this god forsaken earth can stop me from living my dream finally.” Trini spouted expressively, before popping a heavenly pizza bite in her mouth. 

Kim rolled her eyes sighing slightly, “That’s really unhealthy, Trini.” 

Trini chewed and swallowed harshly, “Really? Miss ‘I only drink coffee for breakfast’.”

Kim nodded slowly and almost defeated spoke, “You’re so dramatic.” 

“Am I dramatic or am I just telling you the truth?” Trini grinned before eating another happily.

”Give me one please, babe.” 

 


	11. Cat Videos

“I bought a new jumper today.” Kim said staring at her laptop laying on her lap.

Trini nodded, “That’s good.”

“I only bought it because life has no meaning.” Kim said, deadpan. Her eyes set dead on her screen. Trini rolled her eyes as if she’s heard the exact same spiel before. (She had, it was a normal occurrence, she was worried if she didn’t have this conversation) “Kim, no.”

“Laughing at these cat videos is the only thing going for me right now.” Turning the laptop around expressionlessly, so Trini could watch.

“You’re not laughing, babe. That doesn’t count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kim is totally relatable and is everyone ever. Kudos and comments are appreciated! If you have any ideas for a future stories or future chapters, leave them on here or in my inbox on tumblr! Thanks for reading!


	12. All Aboard The Angst Train (boo hoo)

“Say you want me back in your life.” Kim challenged strongly.

“We’re too young and too dumb, to know things like love.” Trini said without hesitation, as if she’d rehearsed it in her head.

Kim sighed, meeting Trini’s eye. “I love you, people can love you Trini.” Trini opened her mouth but Kim interjected, “You say I’ll change my mind but I won’t.” Kim intertwined their hands slowly, giving her time to back away.

“We’re not alright. I won’t pretend anymore.” Kim said again, trying to get the shorter girls attention. “You’re too hard for me to try and forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst though... Thanks for reading! I'm not sure what next week should be, I'll leave something on my tumblr with some ideas. Leave kudos and comments, they're much appreciated!


	13. Twenty Bucks Is Twenty Bucks

Kim looked down at hers and Trini’s hands entwined before breathing out, “Y’know everyone thinks we’re together, right?”

Trini looked at her, eyebrows scrunched together, “Do they? Do you want to make it a reality?” She smirked up at her.

Laughing heartily, Kim placed her free hand on Trini’s cheek. “I thought you’d never ask.” Trini grinned toothily before closing the distance between the two.

“Told you they were together, you owe me twenty bucks!” Zack laughed out. Jason sadly pulled the note out of his pocket, Zack laughed heavily in his face before rushing to brag to the couple.


	14. Requited Love Doesn’t Suck

“I’ll never get over this view.” Kim said pulling Trini closer into her lap as they sat leaning comfortably against a large rock near the entrance to the alien ship. 

Trini looked up at Kim with a toothy grin, “You’re my favourite view.” She kissed her cheek lovingly before looking back at her. Kim had turned a bright shade of pink. 

“You’re mine too.” 

She pulled Trini closer and they watched the sunset together, “Trini, I love you.” 

She sucked in a large breath nervously, but she instantly relaxed feeling Kims arms around her waist. “I love you too, princesa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe a Sylena week? Let me know for tomorrow, also a quick poll would you prefer me do themed weeks like a week of angst or ship weeks? Let me know!


	15. Fuck Vegans

"I appreciate that you're vegan, yet not all of us are and I am fucking hungry for real food!" Wynonna complained to. Nicole looked over at Wynonna with a knowing look.

“I thought you guys loved my salad specials!” Waverly said excitedly, disregarding Wynonna’s remark.

“I do, baby.” Nicole said, quick to reply. Waverly placed plates of what look like leaves in front of the pair, when she turned away they both slowly threw them in the nearby bin.

“Jeremy appreciates my salad specials.” Waverly added as a second thought as she walked out.

“Fucking vegans.”

“I heard that, Wynonna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title does not reflect how I feel about vegans before someone tells me to die. This is based off some advice I actually gave my best friend with how to politely tell her vegan she doesn't care about killing animals when she's hungry. So I then thought of this, this week will be Wayhaught week!


	16. No Dragons Allowed

Waverly walked in innocently trying to catch Nicole’s eye, “What have you done now?” Nicole asked, not looking up from her phone. 

“Nothing…maybe. If I happened to come home with a pet, could we keep it?” Batting her eyelashes.  

Nicole coughed, “It depends, I already have Calamity Jane.”

Waverly placed a quick kiss to her lips, “I’ll go get him, thanks baby. You’re the best.”

Nicole blinked a few times and put her phone back in her pocket.

Waverly rushed back inside the homestead, “Turns out the dragon won’t fit through the door, so he’s in the back garden.”


	17. Autumn Leaves

“That’s a keeper,” Waverly said. She set the camera down with a smug grin, watching Nicole tug leaves out of her hair. She pulled the polaroid carefully out and wafted it in the autumn wind. Nicole came over and wrapped her arms around her from behind and they watched the picture develop together.

A small picture of Nicole laughing mid-fall with just an ounce of anxiousness and fear of her demise. Waverly had pushed her after joking that she wouldn’t, she had just managed to grab a picture. “You look cute.” Leaning into Nicole’s hug.

“Not as cute as you.”


	18. Movie Night

“Movie night?” Waverly asked grinning widely.

“Movie night!” Nicole confirmed, laughing slightly.

Waverly rushed off into the kitchen to grab what Nicole assumed was snacks so she just sat down and grabbed a blanket. She ran back in and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and placed her laptop next to it. Double checking that she had everything, she smiled.

Pressing play, she quickly scurried back and settled herself down into Nicole’s lap. Nicole wrapped her arms securely around Waverly and rested her head on her shoulder, Waverly leant back into her girlfriend and sighed in contentment.


	19. I'm A Pro-Climber

Nicole sat in the kitchen scrolling peacefully on phone while sipping her cup of coffee, “Hey Waves!” Looking up with a warming smile. The sight of Waverly in one of her old sweatshirts or jumpers never got old for Nicole and honestly could make her blush just from thinking about it.

Just as Nicole looked back down at her phone, out of the corner of her eye she saw Waverly propel herself up the side of the kitchen counter. “You okay there, baby?” She asked walking over.

“I’m great!” Waverly placed her arms around Nicole’s neck and kissed her lightly.


	20. Last Name Jitters

“Being an Earp was the only thing keeping me sane in this freaky world, but I don’t even have that anymore. Maybe I’m broken.” She paused, staring at her hands refusing to make eye-contact in case she just burst out into tears. “And don’t tell me to be strong or whatever.”

Nicole tipped Waverly’s head up with her finger, “I won’t, because you’re already strong, take as long as you need to feel like you again.”

Waverly blinked before kissing Nicole carefully, “Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” She smiled gently and held Waverly’s hand securely.


	21. Sexy Quint From Sexy Jaws Catching Sexy Sharks

“Nicole!” Waverly bombarded her as she walked through the door and pulling her in, “ Sit! I have a surprise for you!” Nicole rolled her eyes lovingly.

“Baby, what’s this about?” She asked after a few minutes of being left.

“You’ll find out!”

Waverly then ran in wearing a ‘sexy’ pumpkin costume, “Will you be my boo?” Nicole burst out laughing. “Halloween isn’t for another month, baby!”

Waverly pouted, “Do you not like it?”

Nicole pulled her girlfriend closer, “I love it.”

“So will you be my boo?” Waverly asked with a grin on her face.

Snickering lightly, Nicole responded, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syd and Elena week next, send in some prompts on my tumblr or here! Thanks for reading be sure to leave kudos to let me know that you've enjoyed it


	22. Touchscreen Not Smudgescreen

“What’s this button do?” Syd asked pressing their finger on the screen of Elena’s laptop, leading to her swatting the pesky hand away.

“Woah, woah, woah! No, fingers on the screen! Also, we met on twitch, you so know what everything does.” Elena explained, totally entranced in setting up a stream.

Syd batted their eyelashes, “I know, you just look so cute when you explain things.”

Elena lifted her hands from her keyboard in shock and turned to face her girlfriend grinning. “Oh really?” She wiggled her eyebrows to see Syd start laughing. “There we go, we should be good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For subparsenpai that sent me this prompt ages ago! Go leave some prompts on my tumblr @damniamgay thanks for reading!


	23. I’ll Give You A Flour Anyday

“I love you from the bottom of my heart but I don’t trust your cooking so stay out of the kitchen!” Trini said pushing a flour covered Kim out.

“But this was supposed to be a bonding moment!” Kim whined, wiping her hands down her black jeans leaving white streaks down them. Trini laughed at the sight of it, Kim pouted.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Kim said…whilst laughing. She threw some flour at her girlfriend, who then returned a whole handful down Kim’s top.

“Thanks, that’s where I wanted it!” Kim stuck her tongue out, before screaming, “Flour fight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it’s Syd x Elena week but I’m gonna be honest i couldn’t be bothered so here’s this. Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Yellow by Coldplay

“Look a shooting star.” Beca pointed up half-heartedly, only agreeing to star gaze with Emily just so she could spend time with her, simple. “You need to make a wish.” She rolled over and held her head up with her hand, looking at Emily intently.

“I only have one wish.” Emily responded, grinning innocently enough.

“Oh, yeah?” Beca said, her voice quivering slightly.

“To kiss you over-and-over-again.” Emily practically threw herself on top Beca and started kissing her across her face, her cheeks, her jaw and finally her lips.

“You smooth fucker!” Beca laughed after parting Emily’s flurry of affection.


	25. How To Successfully Woo A Woman

“I’ve decided I’m going to woo you.” Kara said randomly. “Woo me? I’ve already been wooed, Kara.”

“Oh, well. They’re just technicalities, Lena.” She just rolled her eyes, agreeing to whatever Kara had planned.  

“Flowers, check. Expensive candles, check.” She breathed out and waited. Lena unlocked the door and stared at Kara’s arrangement. A bunch the same type of flowers she had gotten her all those years ago and candles dotted about, “Have you been wooed yet?”

Lena laughed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as they swayed to the light romantic music playing. “So, is that a yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird writing supercorp again, I kinda enjoyed it. Let me know if you did too and I'll consider writing some more. Leave some kudos as well and thanks for reading!


	26. Not Sponsored By Jacob Sartorious

“I love autumn.” Kara announced, prancing out of their bedroom. “I love wearing all my nice and cosy jumpers and snuggling up with some nice hot chocolate and you.” Lena sniggered at Kara’s joyfulness.  
“You don’t need the jumpers, Kara. You’re hot enough.”   
Kara winked and flicked back her hair, “Why, thank you!” Lena turned a bright shade of red and tried to find a new conversational point.   
“Is that my MIT sweatshirt?”  
“Maybe…” Kara trailed off, hugging herself into the warmth of it more.   
“It looks good on you.” Lena smirked, practically melting Kara at the smoothness of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate autumn, it's always too cold. But it means I can stay inside. Anyway, send me some prompts on here or tumblr and leave kudos to let me know you've enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading


	27. Avoidance Issues

“Oh, come on! You’re just exaggerating, I wasn’t that bad!” Trini attempted to salvage her last bit dignity as Kim laughed heartily.

“Once I saw you in a corridor and went to say hello and you jumped into the cleaner’s bin.”

Trini shrugged casually, “I saw my notebook in there.”

Kim smirked before continuing, “What about when you dislocated your shoulder and I was going to drive you to the hospital, but you refused and just popped it back in yourself while running away from me?”

Trini pouted, “Yeah, but I got you eventually.”

“I made the first moves, babe.”


	28. Oh, Ha Ha

Lena sucked a deep breath in, this was finally going to be the year she made a friend. She sped over to the girl that had caught her eye earlier. “Hi,” She waved awkwardly before continuing, “Were you the girl that made that speech and-“

She was immediately cut off, “That tripped up the steps before making her orientation speech, yeah.”

Lena looked up, humour in her eyes, “That’s not what I was going to say.”

The other girl nodded her as if letting Lena continue, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go out later with me.”


	29. The Office

Emily knocked on Beca’s office doors before poking her head inside, “You busy?”

Beca shut her laptop lid and instantly all the stress fell off her shoulders, “Never for you.”

Emily beamed and stepped inside, she thrust a brown bag onto Beca’s desk and sat down across from her.

“I brought you dinner.”

Beca inhaled sharply, “What did you do?”

Emily laughed, “Nothing!”

Beca pulled a box out apprehensively, “You sure?”

“Yep! I brought it because I love you and you’re the best girlfriend ever and you work too hard!” Emily smiled lovingly.

”You’re absolutely adorable, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formats weird, uploading on my phone. I’ll sort it out tomorrow some point I promise


	30. I Cannot Fathom The Love I Feel

Trini sucked in a deep breath, she had never expected herself here.

At a wedding.

Let alone her wedding.

Watching the flower petals Kim utterly demanded to have float around the open space, she let the nervous breath out shakily at the sight of her soon-to-be wife.

A huge smile broke out on both of their faces when they locked eyes and Trini couldn’t fathom the feeling that built up. 

 

She finally had a happy ending.

One with Kim.

One with the family she had chosen.

One where she wasn’t scared to be herself anymore.

 

And damn was she happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt myself tearing up a little, this was super cute to write. Hope you enjoyed!


	31. You’re My Favourite

Beca cuddled closer into Emilys chest, something she’d never tell the rest of the Bellas for fear of the ridicule. But she felt safe. She loved being the little spoon.

 “You’re my favourite person, you know that right?” Beca said quietly into Emily’s chest.

Emily smiled softly and traced small circles on Beca’s back, “That’s got to be one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”

Beca sat up straight, narrowing her eyes at Emily trying to gauge her expression, “I have reasons why.”

Emily smiled goofily at Beca immediately becoming defensive, “Alright. You’re my favourite person too!”


	32. Absolutely Smitten

“Hey!” Kim called Trini over to her locker with an overly excited wave.

“What’s up?”

“Look!” Kim pointed frantically into her locker.

“What?”

“Just look.”

Trini rolled her eyes and carefully looked into her girlfriends’ locker. “You tidied?”

Kim nodded her head enthusiastically, she held her hand up for a high five. Smirking Trini slapped her hand against Kim’s and smugly intertwined their hands. “Trin- “

“What, princesa?” Trini purred and then kissed Kim’s knuckles one by one. Kim’s breath hitched and she quickly withdrew whatever she was going to say.

“Nothing, just...I love you.”

“I love you too, princesa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and not dead apart from the fact I've had a migraine for five days straight and nothing helps them. But i am thriving, I decided to bring this back while I'm doing my gcses and writing like two multi-chap fics which will be released sometime in June after I've finished all my exams and am completely away from school. Either way, I'll be accepting prompts still on my tumblr so like do that please. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're gonna say, why are you starting a new series when you need to complete like three. I know and I hate myself for it but I'm hoping this will help me be more organised, I'm currently working on all the chapters of my Kemaline fic (I've totally forgotten what it's called) and I have an idea for the ending of my Bemily fic and I'm working on something new which will be a surprise ;-) anyway if you have any prompt ideas for this, or other fics either leave them here or on my tumblr! Hope you enjoyed, leave me some kudos to help me with my organisational skills!


End file.
